Compressible
by i-heart-question-mark-15
Summary: A little spin off from Fallen From Grace. What Reid was really dreaming. Rated MA from sexual refrences and explict content.


Reid's Dream

I was back at home, swimming laps in the pool mom and dad had installed just for me. My mind only focused on the task at hand. I could feel something soft stop me, and I knew it wasn't the wall. Evynne as sitting on the ledge, foot outstretched and pushing me back. I growled and pushed against her, swam around her, did everything, but she wouldn't let me go. She simply smirked. Fuck it, two can play at the game. I rolled her pant leg up and started licking and sucking her ankle, slowly inching forward, making in halfway up her calf before she swatted me away.

She stood up on the ledge, and I surged forward, standing on the shelf between the ledge and the pool. My body was constructed in my little swimsuit being exposed to stinging air. I challenged her with my eyes, daring her. She took it.

She rolled her eyes while removing her socks, pulling off her jeans and shirt; which belonged to me, and chucked them to the side. We were together, we were apart. I could feel her soft hand flatten out against my abdomen, and could feel her shoving me forward, my body toppling ungracefully into the pool. She dove in after me.

I shot up and sputtered for breath, and by that time she was already in the deep end, chuckling to herself. I slowly drifted toward her, dunking my body underwater while I casually made my way across. I reached where she was, and slowly looked around. I didn't see her. Didn't hear her.

I could feel two arms slide across the back of my neck, and two legs do the same thing across the back of my hips. I smirked at her, but didn't expect what happened next. She bit down on my ear lobe, lips parted against my earring. She casually flicked her tongue in and out of the little piece of jewelry, tugging my head back. My breathing turned to panting when she drifted to my front, teeth grazing against the column of my throat. Her fingers skimmed down my torso, danced across my pelvis, before tracing the outline of my throbbing erection. She smiled into my neck while continuing with her torment. My panting turned to moans when she refused to stop. She hooked her thumbs through the skimpy swimsuit, wiggling it off my eager body. She let the material float up, which I gratefully chucked to the side. Compressible thought was not gifted to me at the moment. My hands tugged at her hair, gentle enough that it wouldn't hurt, but enough to urge her forward. She fell out of my arms, giggling like mad.

Usually I was the one to tease the girl, reducing her to moans, now that it was me, I didn't like it. She floated around the pool, looking at me, gauging my reaction time. I dunked my head underwater, trying to clear my thoughts. Revenge was the only thing I could understand. I jerked out of the water, and slammed both arms on either side of her, locking her in. Now her eyes were daring me. One hand drifted to the back of her head, the other swayed to the small of her back. I pulled her to me, water lapping around us. Now was my turn.

I sunk my teeth into the gentle canvas of her neck, mouth leaving battle-scars; as my brothers referred to them. My mouth left for a second, only to find a new teasing place. I hoisted her higher on my hips so I could reach the designated spot. My tongue trailed up her cleavage line, earning shaky breaths from Ev, before tracing the outline of her ear. Her breathing was low and husky. Now I realized I was missing an article of clothing, and it would only be fair to do the same toe her.

I ripped through the front of her bra, something I wanted to do when I saw her strip right before me. My hands eagerly cupped the soft flesh that was her breasts. Now she was panting, almost as hard as I was. Torture burned red in my eyes. I nipped, sucked, licked, touched, teased, and did everything else in the dictionary to her breasts. Smiling when moans that came straight from her soul poured out of her mouth. She ripped shaky hands into my hair, rocking out hips together. One little piece of fabric was the only thing left between us.

I jumped out of the pool, her clinging to my torso, before gently settling down on the cool tiles of the floor. I kissed across her hip bones while easing her squirming body out of the drenched annoyance. As soon as that was taken care of, I rested over her, out torsos molded together. We kissed like that for what seemed forever, but was really only seconds. I expertly slid a condom on, and propped myself over her. She had a different plan in mind.

She rolled us over, straddling my hips, stretching my arms over my head. My eyelids fluttered closed, moaning her name over and over again. I could feel the static of our bodies forming together, but she refused to bond us. She was poised right there, right over my aching body. I arched my hips, but to no avail, I pleaded, begged, and said anything and everything to convince her. She lowered herself slightly, and I could feel the warmth of her body about to envelope mine. Then I felt stabbing coldness.

I whipped around long enough to see her shimmy into clothes again, before prancing out the door, leaving me turned on and in massive pain. I screamed loud enough to hear her giggle in reply. Good news, my cold shower was two feet away. Fuck.


End file.
